The Concert
by Farringtongirl
Summary: Sequel Story Resolution to the bet proposed at the end of 'It's the Thought that Counts'


Title- The Concert

Author- farringtongirl78  
Date- August 27, 2005  
Rating- M  
Archiving- Apollo/Starbuck fan fic  
Warnings- angst/romance  
Spoilers- season one  
Pairing-K/L  
Disclaimers-I don't own these characters, Ron Moore does  
Summary- The resolution to the bet proposed at the end of "It's the Thought that Counts." Recommend reading companion piece, "When the Music Dies" as there are allusions to that story and Kara's history of abuse.

"Starbuck, hold up a minute, I have a message for you."

Kara turns to find a breathless nugget chasing after her, "What is it Kat? I've got 3 hours to catch some rack time before mids, so make it snappy."

"Captain Adama asked me to get this to you before you turned in sir" Kat replies, handing Kara an octagonal slip of paper neatly folded in two and sealed shut.

"Oh he did, did he? And what's the CAG doing that's so important that he's using my nuggets as personal messengers?"

"He was boarding a shuttle craft for a supply run to Cloud Nine. To the best of my knowledge, sir, he'll be gone until tomorrow. At least that's what the updated schedule says."

Kara's stomach lurches at this new piece of information and there's a battle ensuing between excitement, at the thought he may have pulled off the impossible, and disappointment at losing. It's been 29 days and given this week's roster and the way Lee's been avoiding the Triad table lately, she figured victory was guaranteed. The mental image of Lee shifting uncomfortably at the Triad table trying to stop the progress of her thong riding up his ass was becoming one of her favorite day-dreams. Of course, that fantasy comes in a distant second to the one where she removes the offending garment with her teeth.

Some of her thoughts must have shown on her face because Kat interrupts inquiring, "Are you okay Lt? You look a little flushed."

Kara snaps back to reality with dizzying speed, "I'm fine Kat, just tired."

"Well you deserve a break sir, we all do. Enjoy your off shift."

"Thanks."

Kara can't help but feel a rush of adrenaline as she fingers the sealed edge of the note. Gods, how pathetic is it that they're passing secret notes like they're in grade school? 'Meet me on Cloud Nine? – circle Yes or No' she stifles a giggle at the thought, but Apollo would never write something that childish. Zak, yes, but Lee…Frak. She shakes her head vehemently to derail that train of thought before it builds speed.

With a heavy sigh Kara heads back to officer quarters to open her message in privacy. Once the curtains are pulled shut on her bunk she slips her finger beneath the tape seal and the butterflies in her stomach take for the air as she spreads the page open. The tidy scrawl is instantly recognizable as Lee's and she can almost hear his smug tone inside her head as she reads…

Kara,

Made it with one day to spare!

By the time you get this, I'll already be on Cloud Nine making all the necessary preparations. I hope you don't mind, but I took the sheet music from your locker so that I could practice a bit before you arrive. Just so you know, I didn't snoop and in fact I left you a little present in preparation for tonight…it's in the bag with your evening attire. If you check the revised schedule you'll see that Kat will be taking your mid shift and that you're not scheduled for CAP until the morning shift tomorrow. There's a shuttle scheduled to leave Galactica for Cloud Nine at 1600 hours from the port landing bay; you're already on the passenger list. Once on-board, meet me at the center fountain in the gardens; I will have removed any garden hoses from the vicinity, so don't even try!

Lee

She smiles broadly remembering the exquisite way that Lee's tanks clung to his chest the afternoon before the Quorum security detail. Though that was a mere ocular appetizer compared to when he paraded around in nothing but a flimsy towel the following day. Her breath is coming in short labored bursts and she forces her body back into control. Did I see something about a present? Lee is a brave man for daring to enter the only private domain Kara has left, her locker. But all will be forgiven, if she likes what she finds. Kara opens her locker and grabs the bag with her birthday present from the nuggets, sexy black lingerie courtesy of Ellen Tigh, and finds two additional items. The first is a set of black heels and the second, another note which reads, "Just in case you had any illusions of wearing your combat boots tonight." She can't help but laugh at his intuition. Its official, he knows her way too well!

The truth is that she's been secretly hoping to loose this bet. Kara planned not only to keep up her end of the bargain, by wearing the lingerie, skirt and blouse, but she'd gone through hell and back to get a new razor and some lotion to shave her legs. She could feel the itch of stubble on her legs right now and a shiver passed through her as she imagined feeling the soft stubble of Lee's beard teasing her soon-to-be silky smooth calves.

A soft moan of anticipation escapes her lips and she prays none of the other pilots heard her. She suddenly wishes that Kat hadn't caught up with her in the hall, because although she had almost 4 hours to kill, she couldn't sleep now if she tried.

"Frak! Frak! Frak! Why can't I get this right?" Lee has been playing this piece for nearly an hour and although he knows that his technique is perfect, it still sounds wrong, like the tempo is off somehow. Kara used to play a recording of this song all the time at the academy, so he knows how it's supposed to sound…FRAK. His nerves begin to get the better of him and Lee wonders if she'll be disappointed by his rendition. 'Maybe this whole thing was a mistake' he thinks with a sigh.

The alarm on his watch beeps, breaking his concentration and bringing fresh waves of anxiety. Lee takes a deep breath to re-establish his normal, calm demeanor. He arranges the sheet music back into order at the piano before covering the keys and exiting the hall.

The rhythm of his pace has unconsciously harmonized with that of the piece he's been trying to master and before too long he's looking out across a sunlit garden. The fake horizon is slowly sinking and he uses the fading light to scan the perimeter of the fountain, only to discover that he's arrived first.

He strolls out towards the fountain and sits on the edge waiting and reviewing his mental checklist for the evening. A gentle and familiar laugh breaks upon him like a splash of cold water, and in actuality it's accompanied _by_ a splash of cold water. He turns quickly to see Kara slapping another small wave of water toward his backside; apparently she'd snuck up from behind to get the drop on him.

Well two could play that game! Lee retaliates on instinct sending a light spray across the surface only to hear Kara curse, "Frak Lee!" This declaration coincides with his first glimpse of Kara for the evening. She's wearing the black heels he'd left in her locker, a black mid-thigh skirt clings tightly in all the right places, and she's wearing a light gray top, which thanks to his counter-attack is nearly transparent. Words utterly fail him as Lee takes in the sight of one very beautiful, but pissed off Kara Thrace.

"Well?" she insists, obviously looking for an apology.

"Give me second." Her eyes flash and Lee amends, "If I don't take a moment, I'll just end up saying something stupid like the last time we were here, and your knees are the last thing I want to compliment tonight."

Kara's features soften immediately because Lee is absolutely adorable when he's flustered. She may have lost the bet, but she feels a thrill of victory despite it all because of the way he's looking at her right now. After a full minute goes by Lee finally manages, "Wow."

Kara can't help but laugh and raise an eyebrow at Lee who simply shrugs and tells her, "If I keep it simple, I can't screw it up. And speaking of screwing up, I'm sorry about the water, but in all honesty you did start it." She gives him an outraged look and he raises his hands in placation, "It's not like I got away unscathed, my ass is soaking wet and it looks like I've pissed myself."

She's smiling now but counters, "Yes, but all of Cloud Nine can't see through your pants."

Lee blushes crimson as he tries not to stare at the obvious truth in her statement. He can actually make out the ivy lace pattern of her bra and is suddenly thankful that the water from the fountain is chilling him below the waist.

Kara snaps her fingers at eye level and Lee is mortified to realize that he's been caught staring. He quickly removes his dress coat and places it over her shoulders by way of apology.

The gesture is so romantic, spontaneous, and sweet, that Kara is stunned into silence. After all, she did start it, but who could blame her for wanting to see Lee's pants cling to that perfect tight ass. Hell the wait staff of Cloud Nine should be giving her a tip! The blush is still lingering on the column of his throat as Kara finally finds her voice, "Thank you."

After a few moments of silence Lee asks, "Are you hungry?"

She gives him a saucy smile, "What did you have in mind?" A series of emotions play across his face in quick succession; he starts at embarrassed, proceeds to conflicted, but it's the last look of determination mingled with desire that makes her knees weak.

"Dinner" he tells her, offering his arm. She tries not to look disappointed, but his chuckle shatters that hope, but a new one rises when he whispers in her ear, "For now."

Dinner is a very relaxing affair and they talk about their academy days, Galactica scuttlebutt, flying, and what Earth will be like. They indulge in some after dinner drinks and dusk has fallen by the time they head towards the concert hall. Kara is following his lead, staring at the back of the jacket she'd recently returned and disappointed by the fact that Lee's pants are now dry. He stops short to open the door and the ambrosia after dinner coupled with the hypnotic sway of his lean hips causes Kara to bump into him.

"Whoa! What happened to your tolerance Starbuck?" he asks as he steadies her by gently snatching her wrist.

"Frak you!" she retorts and then laughs lightly because that's pretty much the idea that made her stumble anyway.

Lee is smiling down at her, "Well I was going to have you close your eyes and lead you inside, but seeing as you're having trouble walking with both eyes open…" which earns him punch in the arm. "Okay, okay." He opens the doors and Kara looks inside to see a single spotlight shining on a grand piano and a lone chair beside it. As they approach Lee gestures her towards the chair and settles himself at the piano.

Kara looks at the chair then back at Lee, "Do you mind if I sit at the bench?"

The question throws Lee off balance and before he can reply Kara explains, "When my father wrote 'Death of a Caprican Sunset', I was actually with him at the piano. And whenever I hear it, that's what I remember."

The sad look of remembrance and vulnerability on her face drowns the self consciousness that flared at her original request. Lee pats the bench beside him and she sits on his left side and telling him as she does so, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, just so long as you keep in mind that I haven't played in years. So, be gentle, okay?"

"I'll be good" she promises with a solemn tone and un-reassuring mock salute.

"Okay." Lee sets his fingers on the keys and closes his eyes, collecting his thoughts and focusing his energy. As he opens his eyes he exhales slowly. Kara notices that his facial features are rigid, and his eyes are fixed on a point over and above the piano. He is not looking at the sheet music and she's surprised her when she hears the first somber chords break the silence of the hall. At first she watches him play, admiring his form (which of course is perfect), but it's the graceful dexterity in his hands that capture her admiration. She briefly wonders if those skilled fingers will play her as tenderly as he does this piano. He's relaxing into the piece now, demonstrating more confidence in his skill and causing drabbles of desire to well within her. Kara's chastises herself mentally for being aroused by a piece of music her father wrote, but dismisses the awkwardness moments later when she realizes it's the player and not the piece that's driving her need. She reigns in her libido, after missing about 5 bars, and returns her attention to the music.

She allows the familiar melody to wash over her and she closes her eyes to remove the source of her temptation. The haunting chords invoke long forgotten memories against the blank canvas of her mind. Though most would consider this piece depressing, it links Kara to the fondest and happiest times in her youth.

Lee is more than a little surprised when he hears Kara humming softly in chorus with the music. Kara has a beautiful singing voice, a soft and sexy alto range, and much like her painting, it's one of her guarded secrets. Her voice entrances him and the distraction causes him to drop the beat slightly through the rest of the song.

When the last note fades, Kara opens her eyes slowly and she looks at Lee with a sly secretive smile, "That's how he played it." At the confused look on Lee's face she clarifies, "The music was written in half time, but he always played the piece just slightly slower. He said it was a matter of style over substance." She laughs lightly, "Actually he said that whenever he played in deviation from his original composition. I think it was his favorite excuse to break his own rules." She touches the sheet music before them with reverence, "I thought I'd never hear this again." She turns toward him, nudging their knees and shoulders together as she entwines their fingers. He squeezes her hand gently before seeking out her eyes; her green and his blue, speaking volumes of cryptic emotion. A lone tear slips off her lashes, but she doesn't move to wipe it, nor will she release his hands to let him do so. "Leave it" she tells him. "I want you to remember what this meant to me."

"I know." Lee leans forward and gently kisses her cheek where the errant tear has settled. His cheek is flush against her own and she can feel his breathe on her ear when he whispers, "But, I'd rather keep a happier reminder than the taste of your tears Kara."

They both know that this is a stolen moment out of time for them…she is not Starbuck, he is not her CAG, and the ghost of Zak cannot shame their union. Here and now, there's a bubble encasing them and protecting them from the responsibilities of the future and the mistakes of the past. At present, they can share anything they dare without consequence, because it is only them, in a moment of purity.

And it _is_ purity that brands their lips as they kiss. For Kara this kiss is the most delicate and sensual of her entire life, a slow interplay of the softest lips she's ever felt and a coaxing, teasing mouth and tongue. A fevered pitch soon displaces the gentle start as their pulses begin to rise and their bodies decline. Lee has one hand on her back supporting her and extends his other hand toward the piano to steady their dissent. Kara can hear the sound of stray notes as he blindly grasps the keyboard. Then suddenly she hears a muffled clap, the sensation of Lee's lips is gone but the new sound of his cursing has replaced it, and Kara finds her head connecting with the piano bench much sooner and more painfully than intended. In that instant, the bubble bursts and reality intrudes….guilt flares, pain sears, war, cylons, rank, and duty become relevant again.

"What the hell?" Kara's protest is directed partially at Lee for dropping her, but also to the Gods for teasing her with hope.

"Frak! Frak! Oh, I'm sorry Kara, its just…Ugh…I forgot how much that hurts." Lee is wincing and shaking his right hand, while continuing the pointless exercise of expelling pain through profanity.

Her first instinct is to laugh, but when she notices the closed key cover and the bloody scrapes around Lee's knuckles, a wave of nausea rolls over her. She's off the bench and standing a safe distance from the piano, before Lee can even comment on her odd behavior.

"Kara? Are you alright?"

She shakes her head, more in an effort to banish the memories of her childhood trauma than in answer to his question.

"Look, it's just a scratch and maybe a few bruises. I didn't mean to freak you out." He steps closer to her and thankfully she doesn't retreat further. "It was an accident."

This was obviously the wrong thing to say as her eyes went wide with terror and then steeled with fury. How was Lee to know that those were the exact words her mother had told the emergency room doctors, when she brought Kara in after her own 'accident?'

"Kara, you're scaring me." The worried look on his face anchors her back in the present and she takes a moment to steady herself.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I can't tell you why I…not now…but maybe…" she's flustered and babbling and she hates feeling like this, "Agh! Can we just forget it? Please?"

As much as he wants to understand, Lee knows that this is not the time to push her. "Ok. Is your head alright?"

Her nervous laugh breaks the tension, "That's a loaded question, Lee. But if you're asking about the bump which resulted from your 'smooth' seduction attempt? Let's just say I'll survive."

He reaches back to feel the small goose egg which is beginning to form at the back of her head and her response is to wince and hiss sharply. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Kara then bursts out into peels of laughter, her eyes twinkling merrily, "You are too easy."

Lee's mask of concern drops and a smug look replaces it, "First I'm a prude and now I'm easy? Make up your mind Starbuck?"

"Definitely sexually repressed" Kara replies, without missing a beat. When it comes to 12-year old teasing tactics, Starbuck is God.

Lee's reaction is to quirk an eyebrow with an 'Oh really' smirk before casting his gaze between Kara and the piano bench.

She shrugs unconcernedly. "I've always been one who believes that actions speak louder than words. You want to change my mind? Prove me wrong Adama."

"I thought that after today you would have learned that there's nothing I can't do once I set my mind to it."

Kara considers the point, "I've got to admit, you pulled this off nicely. The note, the heels, the shuttle, dinner...all those little details" she closes the distance between them slowly as she continues, "Consider me pleasantly surprised by your ingenuity and foresight; particularly at how you managed to get me over here inconspicuously."

"Nice to know I can impress you" he quips dryly. "So, exactly how did you expect me to get you off…" the end of his sentence is cut short as Kara presses her index finger to his lips. Her close proximity is pushing his gentlemanly resolve beyond its known limits even before her sultry voice purrs, "That's a good question. My musings on the topic of 'you getting me off' always leaves me with a satisfied smile, but all the variations in method, mood, and setting…hmmm…let's just say I expect nothing but the best from the great Apollo."

She can feel the heat and moisture of his lips against her hand, and she wonders absently if it's her finger which is trembling or his lips. Her hand slips down to his chest, unconsciously curling into the folds of his dress grays…damn but he looks delicious.

"You're just full of challenges today aren't you?" he asks, his tone gravely, laced with a predatory vibe that sends heat rolling through Kara's prone form.

He knows that this is wrong and she knows it too. It's all about teasing and nothing like the intimacy of before, and yet the challenge and equality between them is what attracts them to one another. Somehow their previous encounter was absolved of the normal burdens, and it seems cruel and unfair to have them resurface now. But nothing with them has ever been easy and Lee wonders for a moment if it should be? Would he love her as he does now without all the past between them? All the thoughts and emotions are jumbled and he feels paralyzed. In reality, only seconds have passed and in them he's drawn closer to her. It seems the instincts of his body can read the conclusions of his subconscious better than his fevered mind. He willingly relents to the wisdom of that intrinsic nature.

A devilish grin spreads across Kara's face as she backs up, Lee following her retreat, until she feels the piano pressed against her back and the radiant heat of Lee's proximity encasing her front. She arches her back as she pulls her arms behind her to grip the ledge of the piano, causing her breasts to skim against his chest. Kara's nipples contract almost painfully, scratching against the ivy pattern of lace beneath her blouse. This slight shared contact would be imperceptible to most people, but the mark of any great viper pilot is a set of finely honed senses. If the look of intensity in his eyes is any indication, Lee is battling the same siege against the sight, scent, touch, sound, and taste of this moment as she is. She doesn't want their sense of duty or guilt to win this time, she wants to surrender, she wants to offer and accept peace.

She once told Helo that she fought because she didn't know how to do anything else, but in the reflection of his eyes she finds the only thing worth fighting for and the reasons to fight against it, no longer make sense. She lets instinct take over.

She slowly flexes her triceps, pushing herself up to sit on the piano top. As she does so, her foot draws along Lee's calf, stopping just above his knee before she crosses her ankles in a demure and taunting manner.

Sitting on the piano puts Kara at a vantage point slightly above Lee and he tries not to smile as realizes this puts her breasts closer to his eye level. He places a hand on either side of her, so that his thumbs are resting against her hips. "I've kept up my part of the deal and now it's time to pay up Starbuck."

"You don't trust me Lee? You know for a fact that I'm wearing the bra and panties that my nuggets so foolishly bequeathed as a birthday present. I think everyone in the garden of Cloud Nine can confirm it, in case you've forgotten."

His eyes flare with a possessive gleam, "I haven't, but the bra was only one half of their present. I'm afraid that I will require both visual and manual confirmation of the full ensemble to satisfy my needs." As he speaks, his hands are tracing along the back of her calves and drawing circles on the sensitive flesh above the back of her knees. She's biting her bottom lip, but a murmur of pleasure still escapes.

The combination of her response to his touch and his own aching need, spurs Lee to slide his right hand around to trace the flank of her outer thigh, raising her skirt hem higher. His left hand skims up along the side of her body until he's cupping her face. She gently bites his thumb, licking the tip with a rapid dart of her tongue and a wicked grin of promise.

Lee groans and pulls her lips down toward his own, hungry to devour that smile and fulfill that promise of sin. Kara feels his tongue trace her bottom lip and she moans deeply, offering more of her mouth to his lavish praise. When she fully opens her mouth to him, Lee drinks deeply, savoring the taste that will condemn all others to banality…Kara. He is certain that he has never known such abandon or relief and for the first time in his life, Lee is happy that a situation is beyond his control.

Lords, but the taste of her is madness itself. If he was thinking rationally…nope…don't even want to go there…his head dismisses as her hot mouth ravishes his neck. He grins with relish at the though of where he would like to venture, as his hand slides further up her thigh, causing her to whimper his name. He grates his teeth not-so-gently across her throat and he thinks he may have gone too far when she pulls back from him, but her eyes are glassy with desire.

Kara slowly spreads her legs apart, pulling Lee in between them so that their bodies are pressed against one another and the piano. She can feel his lips sucking at the heat of her pulse, while her own hands are busy releasing the buttons of his jacket. She groans in protest when his hands leave her to finish removing the jacket, leaving her bereft of his searing touch. Kara licks her lips watching the muscles of his arms as he pulls the stubborn garment off and lets it drop to the floor. She claws at his tanks pulling them over his head and then his lips are attacking her in another ravenous kiss. She feels heat spread across her belly as his hands drift up and underneath her blouse. Kara breaks the kiss to pull the top over her head and her breath hitches when she feels the moisture of his tongue tracing along the ivy pattern of the sheer black bra. Lee's is stoking her ribcage with his pinkies, while his thumbs trace the outer curves of her tender flesh. She looses all sensibility when he flicks his tongue across her nipple.

"The next bottle of ambrosia I get, I'm giving it to the nuggets" Lee confesses in a reverent whisper.

"Mmm…I may even have to thank Mrs. Tigh" Kara pants with a breathless chuckle.

Lee smiles at the delirious pleasure in Kara's voice and grows harder with the knowledge of the power they hold and share between them. He plants soft kisses up and along her collarbone as his hands heat a path toward her back, releasing the hooks of her bra. He kisses her shoulder as he pulls the straps down on each shoulder, first left, then right, until it drops to his feet.

Kara draws Lee closer to her, encircling his hips with her legs and it's her turn to smile as she feels the effect she's having on him. She kisses the top of his head and then drags her nails across his scalp as he trails kisses down her shoulder to the crook of her arm. A full body shiver overtakes her as his mouth moves to her breast where he nips softly around her areola, teasing her relentlessly. "Lee…ah…please!" Starbuck is not one to beg but she's beyond the red line, a slave to her lust for this god made flesh. When he finally takes her nipple into his greedy mouth, the delicious mix of heat, pain, pleasure, and pressure explode into her blood. "Ah frak," Kara's hips are rolling against Lee's swollen shaft through the fabric of his grays.

Lee lets his hands slowly travel across her toned abdomen to the spot where her skirt has bunched up and his skilled hands find the zipper with ease. They share a softer kiss and small laugh as she wiggles on the piano just enough to allow him to pull the skirt out from beneath her.

Her eyes are shining their truest green, with a happiness that Lee hasn't seen in years. He leans in and kisses her again with all the passion he has to offer and with the offer of all that he is.

Kara's head is spinning at the intensity of this latest assault and she's frightened by the naked honesty in his kiss, touch, and body. She can feel his unspoken declaration with every sense…he loves her. He's said it before, but he means it now…means it in a way she's only ever dreamed. Kara knows what she's fighting for and against now; she's fighting against herself and she's fighting to conquer the fear that her love is not good enough for him. Kara releases a sigh of surrender. Accepting his love vanquishes her fears and the fight is over. Lee can feel it in the way she's trembling in his arms; she loves him.

She strokes her hands across and down the beautiful expanse of his back, savoring the warmth that his body generates in tandem with her own. His fingers are toying with the lace bands of the thong as it slides across her hipbone, while hers are trying to loosen the buckle of his belt. Lee swats her hand playfully and removes the belt himself, while Kara pouts "You're taking all the fun out of this."

"Really?" Lee challenges as he skims his hands across the lace triangle 'covering' her behind. "And here I though the fun was just starting."

Kara is wetter than she's ever been in her life and still Lee's suggestive tone was sending increasing currents through her already primed body. "What did I tell you before, Lee? Actions, not words" she kisses him roughly, biting his lip and dipping in to indulge her craving for the addiction of his mouth.

Lee groans loudly as his fingers find the wet heat between Kara's thighs. She sighs deeply as he breaks the kiss and trails his other hand from the nape of her neck to the valley of her breasts. Using a gentle pressure, he pushes her so that she leans back fully against the piano top. The cool surface is Kara's short respite from the next flood of heat he will unleash. Lee gently pushes the meager fabric of her thong aside, too entranced by her sweet heat to bother removing it fully.

Kara's back arches when he pushes a second long finger inside her and explores the various angles and rhythms that make her sing. She growls when she feels his mouth sear the flesh of her belly and almost giggles when he kisses her navel. His teeth nip at her hip bone and then drag down until they catch the waistband of her thong. He retracts his fingers from their diligent work as he pulls off her panties at a slow torturous pace.

"You know there's a classic literary phrase that I think would apply here" he informs her between dropping feather-light kisses against her inner thigh. "Why with hands when lips would serve much better?" With those words, his tongue descends into the glistening core of her folds.

Kara's never been a fan of historic literature, but damn was she ever grateful that Lee was the studious type. His mouth is pure magic and she's lost in the painful limbo of needing release and staying this way forever.

She's drugging him with her heady scent and slick heat and Lee knows he will do anything to see her come. It's his new mission in life to keep her hot and wet like this forever, gripping his hair, grinding unabashedly against his mouth and tongue. He holds her hips down roughly and she writhes in frustration as he moves his mouth away, tickling her with his breath. Lee smiles at her, depravity smoldering in his eyes, "I want to hear you scream Kara."

She's about to protest when he sucks on her clit with such intensity that she goes blind. As she crosses the line from need to fulfillment, she does exactly as he demanded and screams his name. She continues to mumble incoherently until she feels his strong lips capture her own. Her body is still thrumming with energy, her nerves are too raw from his ministrations, and yet she needs to feel him inside her…now!

Her hands grasp his firm, tight ass and she uses that grip to pull herself into a seated position. Kara's hands slide from back to front and she unzips his pants, pushing them and his boxers off his hips in a slow sensual glide. As he kicks those last obstacles away, she rakes his body with her gaze, appreciation growing with every passing moment. It was obvious long ago that he was ready for her, but fresh anticipation barrels through her at the sight of his cock, rigid and proud…at attention. She wraps her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a thorough kiss and rubbing against his impressive length.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Captain, but I thought the junior officer was the one who was required to salute" she quips with a wiggle of her eyes and hips.

"I think it's safe to say the theme of the evening is frak the regs" he says between lazy kisses across her shoulder. Lee loves this game. And the playful tone of her voice when she engages him in it, makes him even hungrier, more desperate, to be inside her.

"Really…I thought the theme of the evening was frak me?" she counters, shifting her position so that only the tip of him is embraced within her. "So which is it Lee? Frak the regs? Or frak…" her voice falters as his blue eyes stare into hers, "me" she sighs, arching her back as he slowly buries himself into her core.

Her body grips him tightly and he stills after their initial union, panting to catch the breath that her perfection has stolen. Her ardent kiss returns his breath and his stasis is broken with the merest roll of her hips. Lee begins to move within her, rediscovering the angles and spots which made her crumble before, while fighting the primal desire to frak her hard and senseless. He's fascinated by the sweetness of her moans and he leans in to devour the next one from her lips.

Kara seizes the opportunity and quickly wraps her legs securely around his delicious ass, casting one arm around his shoulders, and pushing off the piano and into his arms with the other.

Suddenly it's Lee who is moaning, now standing with Kara inside of him. He adjusts his hold on her, one hand gently exploring her backside and the other maintaining balance at her hip as she begins to rock slowly. "Ah, frak…gods…so…uh…beautiful…Kara…" He captures her hardened nipples between his teeth, teasing her with playful bites, licks, and kisses.

Kara throws her head back in wild abandon and he can feel her clenching him tightly beginning to unfold. Her mind circles back to her earlier speculations about Lee's ability to play her body like an instrument. No doubt, he is an artist. Ah hell…Lee is a frakking prodigy! "Oh holy frak…Lee!" Her blood is screaming, she's screaming, and then her mind and body are silent in her final moment of climax. All noise is muted by the brilliant release of colors and energy…like an explosion in space.

Lee watches her spasm, cry out, and finally facture. His equilibrium is thrown by her display and his body is tense. With her release, her body becomes heavier in his arms and he sits them onto the nearby bench. Her eyes flutter open and Lee is home….drowning in the green of her eyes, in the scent of their sweat, and the folds of her sex…this is home. For several moments he just revels in the beauty of this moment and sending silent prayers of thanks to the gods for his woman surrounding him.

"Lee?" she's regaining her composure and with it, the challenging fire of Starbuck.

"Hmmm?" he drawls lazily.

Her most wicked smile is his only warning before Kara forcefully pushes him down onto the bench, pinning his shoulders, and poising herself above him. She begins to ride him, accelerating to a fevered pitch, brining him to a gasping frenzy before abruptly stopping. She slowly raises her hips, almost releasing him from her grip, and whispers, "Stop holding back Lee. Frak control. Show me raw."

Lee's eyes flare black as his primal instincts are unleashed. He manages to inverse their positions without disengaging their bodies before ramming into her with tremendous force. She quivers beneath him and her face portrays a mixture of slight fear and growing arousal which only serve to strengthen his thrusts. Lee has never trusted himself to be this open, this wanting or demanding with anyone. Her faith in him guides him deeper, faster, and harder, until the crescendo of their cries and moans make them horse. All the tension, frustration, sadness, and anticipation of his life distill into the precursory moment, he feels her coming again and all of those emotions and fears are exorcised when he tumbles after her into oblivion. The fallout of their combined explosion is pure bliss.

For the next few moments then lay entwined, just savoring this time and committing all the details to memory. Lee finally shifts back, aware that his weight must be crushing her, only to have Kara pull him back in, "Mmm, don't go yet! I'll get cold."

Lee smiles at her petulant protest and kisses her collar-bone, "Now we can't have that can we?"

"Nope. Besides, it's your responsibility as CAG to keep the best pilot in the fleet healthy." Her comment distracts him from his exploration and she curses herself for mentioning their flagrant dismissal of the fraternization policy. Frak!

Lee looks up at her, his face suddenly serious and he can see fear in her eyes, "Kara…if you think that I'm going to admit that you're the better pilot just because I love you and that was the best sex I've ever had, then you're dreaming?"

He's laughing deeply as she smacks his shoulder, "You're an ass!"

"You love my ass."

She skims her hands down across said posterior, feigning debate of the point, "Not as much as I love you" she decides. His smile is brilliant and Kara pulls him in for a chaste kiss, followed by a quick pinch of his ass that causes Lee to yelp in surprise. She giggles uncontrollably, "But I still like your ass a lot!"

There's a sound of loud voices and activity coming from the door backstage and they share a quick panicked look. They scurry to grab their clothes and dress as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Frak…Lee where is my thong?" she whispers vehemently. Kara has no intention of leaving such a sweet token of this day behind.

Lee pats his pocket, "Don't worry I've got it." He quickly grabs the sheet music off the piano, before following her at breakneck speed toward the front exit.

They continue their hurried pace until they make it to the landing bay, where Kara promptly drops back against the wall and collapses in a fit of hysterical laughter. "Oh my Gods! Do you think they saw us?"

"I don't think so, but that would have been really embarrassing."

"Aw, come on, what could they do to us? Call our parents?" her laughter hitches as the implications of that statement sink in and the two share an anxious glance.

Lee chuckles uneasily, "We have to get off Cloud Nine. We may not have been caught, but it won't take long for them to figure out what happened on that stage."

"Lee, you and I both know that the thought of possibly getting caught is a huge turn on."

"A debate for another time," he tells her kissing her deeply, "but right now, you need to get on that transport for Galactica. It looks like she'll be taking off in the next few minutes so you better hurry."

"What about you?"

"I'll catch the next one."

"What about my underwear?"

Lee's smile is slow and sexy, "Meet me at the Triad table tonight and maybe you can get them back."

The End


End file.
